


third time's the charm

by awkwardhesitations



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, kagura is worried and hanabi is pissed 24/7, the japanese shikigami gang™, this is only for valir's shikigami summoner skin oNLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardhesitations/pseuds/awkwardhesitations
Summary: valir has never really seen his close friend's face without the mask, except for three times.summary: a short 3 times where valir and hayabusa's relationship progresses, correlated to the times he sees haya's bare face





	third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> so i actually had this idea, since valir's shikigami summoner skin came out- which is like, a year ago or something, basically so lOOoooOoOng ago
> 
> that's why i connected that skin specifically with hayabusa and the gang™ hahaha
> 
> i procastinated on this one for like a year or something but finally got to it! non-betaed, as usual we die like men
> 
> i'm having a lot of fics in progress atm, such as some granger x gusion, alucard x granger? and so on hahaha

the first time valir sees hayabusa's face, it's an accident. it was in the woods near their clan village, at night where the bamboo whispers secrets and the crickets gossip. he catches sight of a figure, still and quiet, and valir's instinct tells him to chase away this outsider, stranger, that may threaten the clan's safety. with hanabi and hayabusa gone on a mission and kagura fighting hanzo's constant attacks, valir is all the clan has that has power enough to defeat most enemies and keep the clan safe. he used to be the shikigami summoner, the title still his. but now he's also a warrior, a guard, instead of holed up in his room and library studying fire magic all day. so valir summons up a small little ball of fire, flickering in his hand, and it lights up half the forest.

the shadow shifts instantaneously, almost disappears before valir's eyes until he recognizes the stranger's voice. 'valir?' and valir immediately smolders the fire, chuckling as his friend's face comes into sight. but valir stiffens a few seconds afterwards.

hayabusa's face is devoid of his mask, visible by the moonlight. valir can only see half of his face, but it's clear enough for valir to catch sight of hayabusa's sharp and beautiful features, slanting eyes and pursed lips. it's the first time he has seen his friend's bare face. 'y-yeah. it's me. thought you were an intruder or spy, haya.' the clan's leader gives a quiet laugh, resounding through the trees. he is perching on top of a tree branch, like a owl, two eyes staring back at valir. ' i won't blame you. i'm just visiting, just checking by to see the status of the clan. just checking by to see whether you are doing your job.' a blink later, and hayabusa's mask is on again. valir laments the loss of sight on hayabusa's face. his face- for iga's sake, that may be the most good-looking face he has seen-! 'i'm trying. kagura seems to be well even with hanzo's attacks. i'm just doing my rounds. didn't expect to see you since you had your mission with hanabi.' the latter's name draws out a chuckle from the hooded figure. 'she's still angry at me, you know her.' 'you always liked to irritate her- i don't condone that sort of behaviour, but-' his protest is silenced as the ninja lays a cold finger on his lips, a hint of a smirk evident. 'shh- don't expose my only source of entertainment. our mission may be over soon, valir. we're infiltrated the whole village of oniso.' the mage sighs at his friend's grin, raising a eyebrow at him. hayabusa may have a fearsome reputation of being dangerous, aloof and all that, but honestly, he's just a childish ninja.

'don't be like that, friend. aren't you happy for me?' hayabusa teases, a rare moment of humor in their friendship. 'of course i am. beating you at dueling is one of the great joys in life.' 'tsk. i'll be back soon, take care of yourself. how's kagura doing?' right. kagura, his only companion in this lonely period of time. 'she's battling hanzo at the border, and occasionally i go out there with her as backup.' his friend takes notice at that, head tilting to the side. valir feels his eyes studying him consciously. 'she's a strong mage, i'm pretty sure she doesn't really need backup anyway- don't die on the battlefield, okay?' 

'but-' a gloved hand cups valir's chin, hayabusa leaning over and looking intently at him. 'i've fought hanzo before, he has some tricks up his sleeve. and i don't want to come home to find you dead.' valir can't see his eyes, but he feels the intensity of hayabusa's stare and it- it scares him, at how fast his own heart is beating, at how hot his cheeks get during this moment. the ninja's fingers retract back and disappear into his shadow, valir's skin tingling from his touch. 'i'll see you later.' 

valir nods, a smile blooming across his face as his friend whispers out a 'take care, friend.' and vanishes into the night. he feels dumb as he stares at the tree branch hayabusa had just rested at a few moments ago, and his fingers reach up to gently touch his skin, where hayabusa's hand had cupped before. why are his cheeks heating up again?

he doesn't know why hayabusa's bare profile keeps winding up in his head. the more he thinks about it, the more valir thinks hayabusa's some gumiho of some kind, some fox, with facial features like that. he dreams about it the night, and the night after, wakes up with hayabusa's warmth in his heart. keeps on reliving the moment where both of them were in the forest, his fingers cupping his chin. even kagura asks him about it, during breakfast and again during training. 

( the first time, valir asks kagura about it. 'gura, have you even seen haya's face?' and the omiyouji master just puts down her bowl of noodles and stares at him queerly. 'not really, maybe once? and it was accidental. i've seen him without his mask when we were young, but once he started training i never really saw his face again.' and valir nods in assent, staring down at his udon. 'why, valir? it's a sudden question.' 'i was just curious. he says he's coming back soon from his mission, i think, and maybe you could step down for a while, 'gura.' and kagura waves it off with a flick of her hand. 'aish. you and i both know i can handle hanzo for a little while longer. now, finish your udon, it's going to get cold soon-' and valir willingly slurps down his soup.

the second time, kagura asks valir about it. they are both mages, so training and dueling with each other usually hurts- or burns- more than physical dueling, which hayabusa and hanabi specialize in. usually valir always duels with his friend, cause it was easier to know that hayabusa won't be hurt much or could handle it himself. but he's content to duel with kagura, as a change of scenery.

when kagura leaves to get into her battle gear, it gives valir too much time to think. flashes of that night dance around in his mind, and valir finds himself immersed in it. hayabusa's lips, slightly pursed together and his eyes, intense and sharp like a sly cat. the thought of it burns fire through his veins, and feels red on his cheeks. he doesn't know why. 

later, when they're engaged in their duel, kagura pauses a few times to admonish him. 'you're missing a lot of skillshots and opportunities, valir! if you're worried i'll get hurt i assure i will not!' and valir knows- he knows. usually his flames will hit kagura with her umbrella, dissolving in sparks, but he finds himself conjuring in the air. he's so distracted, shooting glances every now and then at the forest. valir thinks sometimes he sees hayabusa's shadow lingering there, but one moment later it disappears- and it confuses him.

'it's not really pleasurable dueling with you today. are you okay?' and valir apologizes, blames it on the udon, and now is apparently having a sick day. kagura sighs, but waves him off, with a promise of bringing soup to his room. )

valir doesn't know why hayabusa's face keeps revolving in his mind. but he puts it off as surprise, since he never seen his face before.

the second time valir sees hayabusa's face, it's an emergency. hayabusa is collapsed on the floor by the time valir can get to him in his heavy robe. 'haya! haya- haya, answer me!' he pleads, runs over the broken fragments of wood and paper, skidding on the ground. 

valir hears kagura and hanabi chasing behind him, but he doesn't care. his heart stops when he sees blood. a lot of blood, and if it's quiet enough he can hear hayabusa gasping for air. his breath is stuttering, a attempt for air. 'v, v-val-vali-' his eyes shut close, and valir panics. 'haya, haya, answer me, okay? i'm here, you're okay- hayabusa- no-! ' valir cradles him in his arms, and cold shoots through his veins the second time when he sees hayabusa's bloodied face. 

as his face lolls to the side, blood dirties valir's clothing, but he doesn't mind. hayabusa's mouth is spilling blood and dripping down his chin, lips blood red and valir drinks in the sight of hayabusa's face, without the mask. kagura has already arrived by hayabusa's side with the medic of the village, muttering healing incantations and prayers, and hanabi blazes off to chase hanzo after a quick look at hayabusa, running into the woods.

valir hears hayabusa's breathing slow gradually, and his heart calms with it. his sleeve is soaked with blood after he tried his best to clean hayabusa's face, and valir sees the lips, red and parted, his sharp nose and his almond shaped eyes looking up at him. 'you're okay.' and hayabusa rewards him with a lopsided smile, his lips pursing together and forming a slight wan, his eyes closing again. 'valir.' is the last word hayabusa whispers, before curling up into his arms and being whisked off to the village.

at dinner, hayabusa rests in his quarters. valir eats dinner with kagura and the (very) unfriendly hanabi. kagura's brows are knit in frustration and worry, and hanabi's face is stiff with anger, her lips into a disdained grimace. valir, on the other hand, has hayabusa's face stuck in his head. 'what happened?' one of the elders speak up, and hanabi scowls, while kagura deflates and pokes at her rice with her chopsticks.

'hanzo managed to catch hayabusa on his rounds.' hanabi deadpans, each word frigid and clipped. 'that is what i presume.' and kagura frowns this time. 'i managed to get hanzo away from the border, but- i didn't know he could roam the onima area? that area is protected with-' hanabi gives a scoff, effectively cutting off her explanation, scaring both kagura and valir as she stalks off. her rice is untouched.

valir quietly finishes his rice with kagura, before pouring his soup and heats up hanabi's rice on a tray. before heading off to hayabusa's room, kagura passes him and mutters another incantation on the food. valir offers her the tray, but kagura smiles, waves it off. 'he'll feel better with you around.' she leaves valir in the corridor, holding the tray of steaming food.

he knocks, and makes his presence known. hayabusa's eyes smile when he sees valir, and he notes that hayabusa's mask is on again. 'thank you, valir.' he waves it off, sits on the tatami with hayabusa. 'you changed your clothes.' 'really, haya, you want me to wear my robes with all your blood in your room?' and they laugh. 'take off your hat, i'm not wearing my hood now. it makes me feel inferior.' valir rolls his eyes, but consents anyway, his black and tall hat put beside him. 'we all know you don't need your hood to be more powerful than me, haya. you're the legend.' hayabusa takes his chopsticks, prods the rice a little sullenly. 'the legend can be defeated.' valir tuts in response, taking out the plates of gravy and meat onto the table. 

'no one is perfect.' valir retorts back. hayabusa shrugs. he continues to watch the ninja eat a few more mouthfuls in peaceful silence, but then he shoots valir a questioning glance. 'valir, i heard you went asking around for my face?' the ninja laughs in response to valir almost toppling the bowl of soup he was about to drink. valir feels a red-hot blush rising to his cheeks, tries to will it down. he's pretty sure he failed. his friend grins deviously behind his mask in front of him and leans closer to the fire mage, his fingers nimbly grasping his signature mask and tugging it down swifty. valir sputters in embarrassment, blushing almost instantly to the roots of his hair. it's a sight to behold. 'i-i-haya, must you go to such extents to ridicule your friend?' and hayabusa smirks at him as response before starting his meal. valir is left there blushing opposite him, as he tries not to stare at hayabusa's face and the way he eats. 'i do my best to humour myself when i take a break from missions, valir, you are unable to blame me.' hayabusa mutters within chews of rice, before stuffing a piece of meat into his mouth. the way his lips curl around it- valir almost chokes on his saliva when he realizes his train of thought, and stops it promptly.

'you should switch with kagura sometime, haya. she's eager to go out to missions. and you,' hayabusa looks at him, raising an eyebrow in opposition, but valir continues on, ' should get some rest here before you weaken further. i- i was so worried when i saw you on the floor.' 

he hears hayabusa give a small cough, before downing his soup and setting down his chopsticks. 'i am still alive, valir, i try to do as much as i can before i eventually fall. hanzo can attack any moment, as well as my other enemies.' he makes eye contact with valir, but the weariness is obvious in hayabusa's eyes. valir takes the chance to scrutinize hayabusa's face in light and without blood, and hayabusa looks so beautiful and dashing that valir feels blood rushing to his ears and his heart thumping an all too fast pace. 'that's the point, haya- you have to rest first before trying to contribute more. without rest, you are more in danger, and won't be able to protect the clan more than yourself, haya. rest.' 

hayabusa looks like he wants to protest. 'valir, you can't-' valir interrupts him, whispering quietly. 'for me. rest for me.' and hayabusa instantly relents. 'i'm about to rest, then. for you.' he shuffles to the blankets, and valir clears up the tray. he's about to leave and snuff out the candlelight when hayabusa's low voice breaks into the silence.. 'if it doesn't trouble you, i was wondering if you could -um- accompany me to sleep? for me?' valir sees hayabusa sit up beneath the covers, his figure against the candlelight. he's in his sleeping attire, hair a little messed up, eyes sleepy- and all valir can do is automatically say yes without his brain consenting, fire thrumming through his veins. 'for you, then. i'll go clear the tray first.' 

he flees to his room quickly, almost stumbling and falling. valir doesn't know why looking at hayabusa's form on the bed, the sleepy eyes, the crumpled bed sheets and his innocuous request made him feel hot all over. he knows it's probably just him. he shakily changes into his sleeping clothes, fingers quivering. kagura shoots him a questionable look when he passes her, but lets him be. 

valir doesn't want to go back. but he still does, and is welcomed with the sight of his friend opening the covers for him to slip next to him. valir doesn't release the breath he's holding until he feels hayabusa settle quietly beside him that he can even feel hs presence from the close proximity.

the third time valir sees hayabusa's face, they're both slightly tipsy from sake. hanzo has diminished to the abyss, swallowed by the demon he tried to control, and sealed himself in for eternity. so they drink, in valir's room this time, in celebration. 

usually, when hayabusa drinks, it's with his hood on, covering his face so no one can see. but this time, valir panics when hayabusa leans towards him, before tugging down his own mask. his heart is not helping, neither is the breath valir holds when he finds himself in full awe of hayabusa's face again. there's no blood this time- it's all lit by the candle light, in full display, and maybe just a little alcohol in their veins. 

the ninja only allows himself to let loose with his best friend this time, head thrown back and downing another gulp of sake valir. under the alcoholic haze, hayabusa looks more enticing- he looks more beautiful, more sinful when he puckers his lips, pink tongue darting out to catch any remnants of the wine, glossy in the light. 

'valir... what did you think when you saw my face?' his words are low whispers, almost to a rasp and it gets a reaction out of his friend when he inches closer until he can feel his breath puffing on his skin. there's a pretty, pretty blush on valir's face, and hayabusa's amused. 

'why are you asking, haya?' he shakily pours another bowl of sake for both of them, exhaling when hayabusa draws back. it's another, and another, and one more bowl of sake before both valir and hayabusa half drunk, to their standards. 

valir thinks he should retire from hayabusa's room; it's probably very late, deep into the midnight hours- kagura has probably left to sleep, and hanabi has disappeared. so he does mutter some apology to hayabusa before he wants to leave. 'haya, you better sleep early- unless you want to lose to kagura in dueling tomorrow- ngh!' 

he watches his best friend stumble slightly towards him with wet lips and hooded eyes, and surges forward to catch the ninja before he falls headfirst into the tatami. 'valir-' valir feels a nip at his neck, hot breath fanning near his ear. hayabusa has cornered him to the wall, valir's back making contact with the wood. 'haya, w-what are you doing?' the question makes the ninja smirk at him. he feels he might combust from the sheer proximity- valir's fire is boiling in his veins, hot and liquid. his lips look so tempting to kiss, in a pout and red like a cherry, valie thinks, in his befuddled mind.

'if i'm not mistaken-' and valir watches with wide eyes and red cheeks as his friend straddles him and messily pulls off his cloak, revealing his lithe figure, a golden expanse of skin, and valir thinks his heartbeat might have stopped. '-you like it very much, valir?'

they do make quick work of their clothes, and when hayabusa lowers himself down- it's a miracle valir hasn't dropped dead yet. his blood is burning in his veins and- everything is hot, so hot everywhere. his friend looks down at him with half lidded eyes, sly and tempting as he leans forward to tease him. his fingers wrap around the back of valir's neck, the fingers sliding up to weave through his hair-

it's with gentle hands he cautiously places on the ninja's bare hips, and hayabusa suppresses a groan. both of them are drunk- and this is most likely not a rational decision, valir concludes at the back of his mind. maybe he's in a dream?

with hayabusa's warmth pressed up against him, the candlelight flickering and illuminating the vast expanse of his skin and muscle. their eyes meet, and valir catches sight of his friend's expression- he's smiling lopsided, like a child, cheeks red, and hayabusa's eyes are sparkling, before he returns to valir's neck, nibbling and biting rather playfully. 'haya...' the mage breathes cautiously near his ear, and the latter chuckles and presser closer to his chest- he has never been this intimate with friends, let alone haya- it feels like they're a couple. 

'you have no idea how long,' hayabusa speaks against his skin, thrumming with heat, 'i had to find an excuse to want this.' he giggles a little drunkenly after that, before planting another kiss near valir's jawline. valir thinks he may suffer heart palpitations if he continues to torture him like this- looking like a greek god that descended from heaven. he looks so sinful, his lips a temptation that valir surges up to kiss in a sudden wave of boldness. 

the latter hums happily in response. hayabusa's mouth tastes sweet, as his tongue makes way for valir after a short wrestle for dominance. 'mhm- valir, val-' hayabusa's hair is disheveled and his lips are kissed swollen, gazing dazedly at the mage in a drunken haze. 

his hips shift against valir's gradually, sinking down all the way through, hayabusa's mouth parts open in a silent moan in front of him, his nails digging into valir's skin. it's a slow and torturous death that hayabusa subjects him to. valir feels he's about to die from this heat, for iga's sake, how can someone be this perfect- he groans, his head leaning back and thudding into the wood, and catches his friend's self satisfactory smirk at his action. everything's so wet, and so tight, so snug- to the gods of iga!

'haya- gods- i'm drunk as it is. is this a dream?' the question in turn makes hayabusa smirk, before reaching over to the sake. he nearly misses the table by a whole feet, almost knocking over the bowls, but hayabusa manages to obtain the bottle of sake, tipping it back and downing it. it dribbles down his chin messily, down his chest, trailing down and past his waist..a he catches valir staring, before using a finger to push his chin up in a playful move. 'is this a dream?' he parrots, before leaning forward to kiss valir, wet and sticky. 'taste the sake, won't you?' 

hayabusa's lips carry a intoxicating tang to it, from the wine, fruity sweetness with a touch of salt. valir finds himself wanting more- more of his sweetness and salt, licking into his mouth. the latter gives a contented hum at the action, accommodating him rather quickly. valir feels his friend's fingers thread through his hair, pulling them closer. it's like they're both drunk and greedy for each other's touch- and it feels so, so wrong, and so wicked, going against everything that he believes and the masters' have instilled into him since young but he'll do anything to be with haya in this moment. 

hayabusa smiles at him, childish sparkle in his eyes.

.

**Author's Note:**

> all comments and kudos are highly appreciated! y'all mean a lot to me :)


End file.
